The Powerpuff Girls
|title_translated = |title_other = |show = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Cartoon Network |rating = |country = United States |language = American English |seasons = 6 |episodes = 78 |production_company = Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Cartoon Network Studios |distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution |recording_studio = |dubbing_studio = |starring = |air_date = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls |imdb = tt0175058 |tv.com = the-powerpuff-girls |website = }}The Powerpuff Girls is an animated TV from that airs on Cartoon Network. The centers on Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, three girls with superpowers, as well as their father, the brainy scientist Professor Utonium, who all live in the city of Townsville. The girls are frequently called upon by the town's childlike and naive mayor to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. Cast |actor = Jennifer Fried |actor2 = Cathy Cavadini |actor3 = Maria Darling }} |actor = Tara Strong |actor2 = Kath Soucie }} |actor = Elizabeth Daily }} |actor = Tom Kane }} |actor = Roger L. Jackson }} |actor = Tom Kane }} |actor = Jim Cummings }} |actor = Jeff Bennett }} |actor = Tom Kenny }} |actor = Tom Kenny }} |actor = Jeff Bennett }} |actor = Jeff Bennett }} |actor = Jennifer Hale }} |actor = Chuck McCann }} |actor = Chuck McCann }} |actor = Chuck McCann }} |actor = Tom Kenny }} |actor = Tom Kenny }} |actor = Jennifer Martin }} |} International versions |version = Cartoon Network version |logo = The Powerpuff Girls titlecard araby.png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |version = Spacetoon version |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Spacetoon }} }} |version = Cartoon Network version |logo = Powerpuff - logo Bulgariane.png |channels = Cartoon Network }} |version = Nova version |version2 = voice-over |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Nova Diema Family }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Nova TV }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Nelonen C More Juniori MTV3 }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Canal+ Cartoon Network France 3 Boing }} kabel eins Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Star Channel Lumiere TV |df= }} }} RTL Klub }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Rai 2 Cartoon Network Boing Boomerang }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = TV Tokyo Cartoon Network }} }} Boomerang Tooncast }} Pro TV }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = STS Cartoon Network }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Hiru TV }} |logo = The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - logo (English).png |channels = Cartoon Network Kanal 5 TV3 }} |logo = Powerpuff - logo Ukrainiane.png |channels = PlusPlus }} |} References Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Older Cartoon Network shows